


Wanna be yours

by alexsvlasic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, this should not be a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsvlasic/pseuds/alexsvlasic
Summary: was matt planning on telling his best friend he’s in love with him? absolutely not.
Relationships: Cole Caufield/Matt Boldy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> title creds: arctic monkeys

matt had a crush on cole. the kid is cute. soft looking pink lips. his reddish brown hair. the smile that lit up a room. the smile that made matthew melt. no, matthew didn’t have a crush on cole. he was in love with him. every little thing cole did. not to mention, he fucking loved the way he played. the kid was a fucking superstar. montreal got the steal of a life time. bolds remembered draft night. oh how cole’s smile shined brighter than ever that night. he was so proud of cole. of course he was proud of all of the boys but the way he felt about cole automatically put him on a tier none of his teammates could ever reach. cole caufield was beautiful inside and out. physically, mentally, just everything about cole was perfect. to matthew he was perfect. 

was matt planning on telling his best friend he’s in love with him? absolutely not. 

—

matt was in boston and cole was in wisconsin. all alex did was tweet about cole.

_ cole cole cole. _

it drove matthew insane. insane enough that he didn’t do well in his ncaa season with the eagles. knighter was concerned, but he didn’t ask. he knew matt was a good player, maybe it was just adjusting to the college life.

no, it wasn’t that. it was _cole_.

—

cole lived in his head rent free and it drove matt insane. when he was away from cole it was worse. he hated not hearing his laugh or see him smile or hear his voice. being with cole in general just made him feel better. he could sit there and listen to cole talk for hours, let alone try his hardest to not stare into his blue eyes. 

cole always smiled. there was never a moment where he wasn’t laughing or smiling. he alwayswondered how cole could always stay so positive about everything. how he was always so happy and optimistic. he loved the way cole thought. he loved cole.

_ everyone loves cole. _

—

it was a friday afternoon, everyone was sitting in the basement of jack’s house. jack and alex we’re looking for a movie that everyone could watch, cole and moyni we’re sitting in the corner trying to figure out what food to order. vlassy, knighter, beech, and cam were all sitting in their own corner talking about who knows what. matt was sitting next to trevor, who was on his phone, texting jamie. he wasn’t really surprised. pat made cole laugh, the rest of the guys laughing with him. matt couldn’t help but look and smile. cole had deep dimples. and freckles. matt loved freckles. matt would sit there and count them all day if he could. trevor then nudged his side.

“just tell him.”

matt made his gaze back to trevor’s, immediately giving him an _are you insane_ look written all over his face. “ _fuck_ off.” matt shook his head. “i can’t.”

“you know you want to.”

“it’s not worth ruining our friendship, z.”

“he deserves to know how you feel.”

_ like that made any sense. _

bolds shook his head again. “he doesn’t feel the same way. i just know he doesn’t.” he sighed and slouched into the beanbag he was sitting in. trevor was right. matt wanted to sweep cole off his feet and tell him all the things he thought about him. he wanted to ruin his fingers through his hair and tell him sweet things, among other things as well. the thoughts only cole and himself could know. there were time after games and practices were cole has sweat dripping from his forehead. his cheeks are red and flushed from playing so god damn good. he runs a hand through his sweaty hair, he licks his lips. he’s answering media questions and he looks so good doing it. 

if matthew was being honest with himself while he was sitting here in this beanbag, he couldn’t help how he felt. he can’t control his feelings. he spends a good majority of his time with cole. he spent a solid two years of his life with cole everyday. he was going to catch feelings eventually. he sighed. he was totally whipped.

jack and alex ended up choosing some scary movie matt didn’t know the name of at the moment. the lights dimmed, everyone got settled with their food. cole was snuggled comfortably into moyni’s side, pat had his arm wrapped around his waist. _it was normal for the guys to be touchy with each other. they were close like that._ matt just wished it was him holding cole. it made his stomach twist. he wanted to feel cole’s warmth and have his light vanilla scent fill his nose. he wanted to gently trace his fingers up and down cole’s waist and whisper how dumb the actors were and make cole giggle. matt sighed again and put his hood over his head, pulling on the strings, hiding the smug look of jealousy creeping onto his face. 

“cheer up, bolds.” trevor whispered into his ear. “the movie isn’t even that scary.” matt shoved him off gently. he knew trevor rolled his eyes. matt did too. trevor leaned close again. “oooo coleee i wanna kissss youuuu.” he said in a singsong mocking tone. matt couldn’t help but let out a giggle, he knew he was mocking cole and pat. it was a stupid attempt to make him laugh but it worked.

“dude shut up.” matt shoved him off again. trevor letting out a quiet laugh. matt started to giggle more, trying to muffle his laugh as he leaned into trevor who was doing the same thing. it wasn’t even that funny. 

—

the guys were in canada for world juniors. oh man how trevor wouldn’t shut up about seeing jamie. matt was close to buying duct tape instead of christmas presents. they were at some mall in edmonton, figuring getting souvenirs for christmas gifts is super lame. 

“i already know what i’m getting my family. i just don’t know what to get for jamie.” trevor took a sip of his milkshake, scrolling through pinterest for ideas. matt rolled his eyes.

“it’s up to you. you know him better than i do. ask him.” matt shrugged as he jammed his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“i can’t ask him, i want it to be a surprise. doofus.”

“ohhh sorry. mr i have to be perfect for my boyfriend who isnt my boyfriend yet.” he replied in a snarky, high pitched, mocking tone. 

“oh fuck off.” trevor scoffed. “you’re just jealous.” matt rolled his eyes again.

“whatever you say bud.” matt said gently as heled the two into an h&m. “get him like- a hoodie or something.” matt suggested as he started looking at some hoodies for himself.

“too basic.”

matt shook his head. “get him a chain then.”

“okay, we’re getting somewhere. thanks bolds. you’re actually kind of useful.” trevor smiled and pat his back before leaving matt by himself to go find a jewelry store before matt got a chance to chirp him. 

matt left his family presents under the tree before he left since he knew he wouldn’t be home for christmas. he was mainly shopping for himself now. not to mention beech and vlassy begged the guys to go so he figured why not. it couldn’t hurt. he looked at bracelets, socks, shirts, hoodies, hats, even the off brand shoes. he didn’t really find anything he wanted at the moment. maybe he’d come back to something. 20 minutes later he ended up finding a black hoodie with a red teddy bear on it. _cole_. it spoke _cole._ at wisco him and lindy got huge teddy bears. cole loves that huge teddy bear. the bear is red. wisco, usa, and montreal all in one. matt should get it for him. he stared at it for a solid minute and a half before he found cole’s size. _getting a present for your best friend is normal, matt._ he then settled with getting himself a solid black hoodie and some bracelets. _a present for cole is normal. a present for cole is normal. it’s normal. don’t make it weird bolds._

matthew stepped out of the store with his bag, looking around the mall to try and find one of his friends. he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t find any of them and he didn’t feel like looking for them. he sat in one of the chairs in the somewhat large lounge area of the mall going on his phone for a little. after about a solid 5 minutes he felt a body sit next to him. he looked up to see cole’s familiar blue eyes and bright smile. matt felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks get hot. _fuck._

“what’d you get?” cole asked as he leaned into the back of the couch, keeping his soft gaze on matthew.

he shrugged and looked away for a short moment to stop his blushing before looking back to cole. “just some hoodies and some bracelets. what’d you get?”

“socks and a hat. so far, at least. let me see the hoodies.” cole kept smiling. “you have a good taste in clothes.”

_ i do? _

matt couldn’t say no. christmas was the next day anyways, who cares. he nodded and swallowed hard as he took the hoodies out of the bag, cole’s being on top. he cleared his throat. “it’s for you.” he was starting to sweat. _did they crank up the heat?_ “i know you like teddy bears and stuff so, yeah. it’s your christmas present.” cole’s smile got brighter.

“you’re sweet bolds.” cole’s smile then softened. “i love it.” matt couldn’t help but smile at how precious cole looked right now. all soft and smiley. he’s smiley all the time but right now it was different, or whatever. it was enough to make his heart swell. he was smiling until cole unfolded the other hoodie. he swore it was just a regular black hoodie. no, it was the exact same hoodie he got cole. with a white bear. matching hoodies. _great._ “matching hoodies?” cole looked to him with that stupid smile. he nodded again. cole didn’t stop smiling. matt wanted to melt into that couch right then and there. “you’re too good to me sometimes. i love the hoodie, seriously. thank you.” matt knew he looked like a total blushing idiot right now. matt wanted to kiss cole right now. he kept praising him and saying nice things. there was going to be a puddle by the end of the day.

“i’m glad you like it. i hoped you would.” he grinned as he watched cole put the hoodies back in the bag. to his surprise, cole was giving matt a hug. he didn’t hesitate to hug him back but he felt so awkward and stupid on the inside. hugs were fucking normal but he didn’t know how to act right now. _matt, seriously?_

—

it’s new year’s eve and all matt can think about are cole’s lips. cole was in matt’s room at the moment, laying on the bed as matt was sitting in one of the chairs. cole suggested they matched since matt got them matching hoodies.. unintentionally. matt didn’t say no, nor was he planning to. the only thing he was planning to do was most likely kiss cole. his new years resolution? make cole his boyfriend. he’d work on that later. he’s been pining after this boy for months and he wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take. he just needed cole to know how he felt. last week when cole hugged him it felt really fucking nice to hold him, even if it was short. that’s when he decided he wanted to make his move. it was 11:20 pm. he’s had many new years kisses, but, this one would be different. it’d be cole caufield. does matt get bragging rights? absolutely. why? he’s been in love for **_24 months 730 days, 17,520 hours, 1,051,200 minutes, and 63,072,000 seconds._** he was done waiting. 2 years was enough. cole was on his phone reading something and matthew was sitting in this chair, looking at him. his whole face, then his lips. back and forth back and forth. matt checked his phone. 10 minutes passed. 11:30. he guessed he could wait a little longer. he never knew the real story of why you kissed someone on new year’s eve, he just knew he wanted to start the year off right with the first kiss of the year being cole. and hopefully, only cole. matt decided to get up and lay next to cole. cole was now staring at the ceiling. so was matt. matt checked his phone. 20 minutes passed. 11:50. 10 minutes. cole checked his own phone. 5 minutes.

“matt?”

“yeah?”

“i like you.”

matt felt his heart sink into his stomach and turn into butterflies. 

_what?_

matt needed to speak right now. all of a sudden speaking functions were non existent. he had about 1000 things he wanted to say back to him. and just in general. matt turned to cole, who was looking right back. for once, cole wasn’t smiling. neither was matt. 

“i like you too.” now that made cole smile. that’s one of the only things matt wanted in life. to make cole happy. matt smiled back. he figured the last few minutes of the year passed already, at least he hoped so.

“happy new year matt.” 

“happy new year cole.” he couldn’t help but blush and now smile wider than he ever has before. matt sat up slightly only so he was above cole. he didn’t waste his time to kiss him. he heard shouts from all of the other boys in the hotel, the ball just dropped. matthew boldy was kissing cole caufield on new years. the feeling was indescribable. cole’s lips were as soft as he imagined, he tasted sweet. the flavor was at the tip of his tongue— _literally._ he couldn’t put a finger on what cole tasted like but he’d figure that out later. cole’s hands were in hair, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. matthew wouldn’t believe anyone if they told him two years ago that cole caufield liked him back. to matt it seemed impossible. but it wasn’t anymore. 

cole pulled away. “sorry, did i say like? i meant to say love. i love you.” matthew couldn’t help but laugh. he rested his face on cole’s chest. he was laughing too.

“i love you too dumbass.” he replied while laughing before cole kissed him again. this time the kiss was a lot slower and more passionate than the first one. a kiss that could lead to something way more, only if they weren’t interrupted by their friends busting into the hotel room, shouting and being loud. and howling. someone was howling too. trevor had a huge smirk on his face as he walked over to matt, jamie being at his hip.

“how was that new years kiss bud?” 

matt rolled his eyes and kept smiling as he laid next to cole again.

“you say i’m the dumbass? lock the door next time idiot.” cole said into matt’s ear. matt giggled.

“yeah, okay. i’ll work on that.” a stupid ear to ear smile was on matt’s face now. he wrapped an arm around cole, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, realizing he could do that whenever he wanted to now. he was happy. the guys were happy. cole was happy. matt had the boy he loved laying next to him without a care in the world. he couldn’t be happier about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i can see matt being the best boyfriend ever, and not to mention since this takes place on new years, cole’s birthday is the next day which happens to be today wtf i can’t believe he’s 20 👁👄👁


End file.
